Vex'ahlia de Rolo
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = Vexahlia | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = true | C2App = true | C3App = true | C4App = true | C5App = true | Name = Vex'ahlia | AKA = Vex (common diminutive) Stubby (nickname by Vax'ildan) Lady Vex'ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Great Hunt (title granted by Percy ) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Half-elf | Class = Ranger / RogueMatthew Mercer tweeted confirmation of Vex'ahlia's multiclass levels. | Alignment = Neutral Good (formerly) Chaotic Neutral (currently)Matthew Mercer confirmed on reddit that Vex'ahlia has officially shifted alignment to chaotic neutral. | Languages = | Age = | Status = Alive (revived) | DeathReason = Weakened by a beholder; killed by a trap on Purvan Suul's sarcophagus; revived by Kashaw. | DeathEp = | Place = Grew up in Byroden with mother and brotherLiam O'Brien identified Byroden as the town where Vex and Vax grew up with their mother. | Family = Vax'ildan (twin brother) Unnamed human mother Syldor Vessar (elven father) Velura (elven half-sister) | Connections = Trinket (bear companion) Thordak (sworn enemy; killed her mother) | Stats = true | StatsRef = Vex'ahlia's level 14 stats were shown on . | Level = Ranger 12 / Rogue 1 / Unknown 1 | Abilities = true | HP = 104 | AC = 19 | DC = 15 | Str = 7 | Dex = 20 | Con = 10 | Int = 14 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 17 | Fanart = }} Vex'ahlia, also known as "Vex", is a half-elf ranger/rogue and a member of Vox Machina. She is played by Laura Bailey. Intro "Like so many half-elves, Vex'ahlia has spent most of her life suffering the cool reception of a people who don't fully accept her. Born of a human mother and an elven father—who only later in life took an interest in their existence—, Vex'ahlia and her twin brother Vax'ildan quickly realized the only people they could truly rely on in this world were each other. It was at the age of ten when the two were taken from their mother, and brought to live in Syngorn, the isolated elven city for which their father was an ambassador. He quietly took them in, but always kept an icy distance, and after too many years of disdainful looks, the pair decided to leave his indifference behind, and set out on their own. Vax took to the cities, stealing small trinkets and learning the ways of the thief, while Vex kept to the woods. She preferred the isolation. Always the keen observer, she learned to hunt and to track, to spy and to shoot. And through a series of fateful events, earned herself a companion in the form of a bear—her own stolen Trinket—to fight alongside her and protect her fiercely. Also, he is adorable—and gives expert massages." Character Information Vex is fluent in Common, Elven (assumed based on background), Draconic, and Undercommon. Vex's favored terrain types are forests, mountains, and the Underdark. She acts as a long-ranged fighter within the group. However, she also has a bear companion named Trinket that engages in close-ranged combat occasionally, although she prefers to keep him safe from enemies. Aside from this, she is one of the stealthier members in the group, and often will scout ahead of the group in order to get information on enemies. She is also very deceptive, and can usually bluff her way through various social encounters. She is an accomplished tracker, and can use her abilities to hunt her enemies. Vex'ahlia's alignment was originally neutral good , just like Keyleth and Scanlan, but became chaotic neutral, like Grog and Tiberius, due to many behaviors and actions culminating in the theft of Gern Blanston's flying broom and then lying about it. Vex and Trinket became companions when she accidentally trusted poachers too much and ended up being captured by them. Using her skills, she escaped from the cage they had locked her up in and took out the two poachers. She found a large female bear in one of their cages that was very badly injured due to the poachers harvesting from her body. Vex put the bear out of her misery only to realize that she had a cub. She rescued the young bear and they have been together since. Vex has a twin brother named Vax'ildan, who is also a member of Vox Machina. Both of them usually work together when scouting and ambushing opponents. They haven't been separated for very long since birth, at least until after the events of , where they are forced to work with different groups of people. Vex loves to haggle and is quite frugal, almost miserly, which is the result of Vax and herself being ignored by their father, Syldor Vessar, and left to fend for themselves during their teenage years. Unofficially, she is the treasurer for Vox Machina, and often only gives cryptic answers when questioned by the group about how much gold they have. Vex became the first party member to die outside of combat in when the party found one of the Vestiges of the Divergence, the Deathwalker's Ward, and tried to liberate it. Vex tried to search for traps, but Percy ended up triggering one by accident that damaged and killed her. Fortunately, Kashaw, who was traveling with the group, managed to initiate a risky Revivify ritual for her, which ended up bringing her back to life. Before the Stream Vex and Vax ran into their father (Syldor) in Emon. The conversation was frosty, and the twins discovered that they now have a half-sister, Velura. Vex was turned to stone by a basilisk, Vax was apparently very upset, but Vox Machina managed to free her by sprinkling the slain basilisk's blood on her eyes. Trinket was nearly killed when Grog attempted to disarm a room full of traps by hitting the bear on his backside with the broad side of his axe, causing Trinket to charge straight into the traps, catching all of them. Vex was very angry with the goliath afterwards. Vex may have been the one who castrated a troll that was "attacking" Tiberius. Magic Items in , by Meg Simmons.Fan art of Vex'ahlia flying on the broom she stole from Gern Blanston in , by Meg Simmons on Twitter.]] * Bag of Colding * Blazing BowstringThe spelling of "Blazing Bowstring" was obtained from Matthew Mercer's reddit comment on the interaction of the Blazing Bowstring with the Longbow of the Sky Sentinel. (made by Tiberius) * Bloodseeking Bow * Bracers of Archery * Cloak of Elvenkind (given to her by Vax'ildan ) * Death from Above (a broom of flying stolen from Gern Blanston ) * Earring of Whisper (made by Tiberius) * Headband of Initiative (given to her by Percy ) * Longbow of the Sky Sentinel * Mithral Chain * Pointy Hat (like a witch's hat, given by Scanlan ) * Potion of Flying (taken from Anna Ripley ) (Expended) * Scrying Eye (taken from unnamed Clasp assassin's corpse ) Quests Vex'ahlia, along with her brother Vax'ildan, is on a quest to kill Thordak, the ancient red dragon that killed their mother when it destroyed their home town of Byroden. Years ago, Vex'ahlia was stalked by someone and marked for death by the Clasp. Vax'ildan dealt with the Clasp but the client is still out there. She has expressed an interest in finding out who that was and why they wanted her. Abilities Vex often uses magic that enhances her marksmanship and increases her arrows' attack damage. Half-elf Abilities * Darkvision * Fey Ancestry Feats * Observant Ranger Abilities Class Features * Extra Attack * Favored Enemy: dragons (Draconic); demons (Fiends) * Fighting Style: Archery * Hide in Plain Sight * Land's Stride * Natural Explorer: forest ; mountain ; the Underdark * Primeval Awareness * Proficiencies: ** Armor: light armor; medium armor; shields ** Weapons: simple weapons; martial weapons ** Saving Throws: Strength; Dexterity ** Skills: skill selections, unknown * Ranger Archetype: Beast Master ** Ranger's Companion: Trinket, a medium-sized brown bear ** Exceptional Training ** Bestial Fury * Skirmisher Stealth * Spellcasting ** Spells Known at Level 13: 8 ** Spell Slots at Level 13: 4 first-level; 3 second; 3 third; 1 fourth Spells *''Note: Rangers can replace one spell each time they gain a level, so not all of these are currently known by Vex'ahlia.'' * Conjure Animals * Conjure Barrage * Cure Wounds * Grasping Vine * Hail of Thorns * Hunter's Mark * Lightning Arrow * Pass without Trace * Protection from Poison * Speak with Animals Rogue Abilities Class Features * Expertise: skill selections, unknown * Proficiencies: skill selection, unknown; thieves' tools * Sneak Attack (1d6) * Thieves' Cant Ammunition Made by Percy * Ensnare Arrow * Explosive Arrow * Trip Arrow * Siege Arrow Made by Tiberius * Sleep Arrow Made by Zahra * Arrow of Dragon Slaying References Fan Art: Category:Vox Machina Category:Slayer's Take